


¡Close to you!/ Minublaze

by HapppyLittleDog



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapppyLittleDog/pseuds/HapppyLittleDog
Summary: Minueta did not know what happened. Everything was perfect, she had a beautiful relationship and was very happy. She suddenly all went down the drain, she believed that she did she had done well, but if she was supposed to have done the right thing ... Why did she feel empty?Blaze didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything was perfect, I had a beautiful relationship and I was very happy. Suddenly everything went down the drain, he was not yes, he had behaved like an idiot, he recognized it, he was devastated, and although he deserved it, he wanted to get her back, his friends told him that he had done well, but if he was supposed to have done the right thing ... because it felt empty?
Relationships: Minuet Sonata/ Blaze Powerchord
Kudos: 3





	1. Minuet x Blaze

-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? Minuet asked screaming

-Calm down woman- Blaze tried to calm his partner, he wanted to explain what she wanted to say

-Calm me down? -Minuet couldn't believe what her boyfriend was saying .- I'm not the one who says we're nothing, are you ashamed of us?

-Of course not, I'm just saying that she is a little more discreet in public -she explained to her partner

-Blaze we have more than a year together and when we finally decided not to keep it a secret ...- Minuet seemed a bit angry- You deny it as if I was nothing to you and just a clown

-Minuet please understand ...

-WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND? -Minuet raised his voice, it hurt him that his partner whom he loved so much denied their relationship- YOU ARE THE IDIOT WHO DOES NOT LISTEN TO ME, YOU DENY ME, DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME?

"Sure I love you, but what do you think the rest of my tribe will say when they find out I'm with a classic troll?" ...

-The rest of your tribe? The rest of your tribe? THE REST OF YOUR TRIBE? - Minuet was angry and upset- WHAT ABOUT ME? AM I NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU? DON'T OUR MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU?

\- OF course, it means something to me-

-WHY DENY OUR?

-You will not understand-

-You do not understand it? DANTE WAS RIGHT, I SHOULD NEVER GET OUT WITH A ROCK TROLL

-AND I NEVER HAVE TO GO OUT WITH TROLL DEL CLÁSICO-

-WHY ARE WE TOGETHER? -

-I DON'T KNOW, BUT I KNOW IT WAS A MISTAKE-

-FINISHED-

"Well, because that's the same thing he was going to say!" -

They both left where they were, they both cried, all this pain, they hoped to get over it all, they never wanted to see each other again.

(...)

-He was an idiot-

BLaze was in a trollstopia bar, more specifically in the rock lair. He was hurt and wanted to drown his sorrows in alcohol. As he already said, he was an idiot for arguing with Minuet, an idiot for breaking up with her, and a bad boyfriend for denying her relationship. Of course he loved her and acknowledged her mistake, he wanted to fix things.

-Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you- said a voice next to him, it was Demo, the only one who knew about his relationship with the trolls of the classic.

-What will I do now Demo?

-You know, I don't know much about love and stuff- revealed Val's manager- but you screwed up like never before, but I know you can get it back, you recognized your mistake, they have been separated for 10 months. I think it's time to fix things

-And if she doesn't want to?

-Don't lose anything in the attempt, remind him of what brought you together in the first place, correct your mistake, don't repeat it again and be proud of yourself- From the mouth, Demo encouraged the passionate guitar lover- I already told him you I'm not an expert on love, but yours was real, you had a fight and you were an idiot, get it back tiger

\- Recover? - Blade thought about that word- I don't think so, I want to fix things, but what I did I don't think will give me another chance, he deserves someone better

-As you want- Demo took another drink- fix things with her if you want, I'm just saying

Blade had to fix things with those trolls he used to call the love of his life, the other rck trolls who knew him said that he had done well, and if so ... why did he feel so empty? ?  
Más información sobre este texto de origenPara obtener más información sobre la traducción, se necesita el texto de origen  
Enviar comentarios  
Paneles laterales


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are 2 trolls who ended their relationship, felt empty and missed each other

Narrates Blaze

What happened to me that day? Why do I say that? Why did I behave like an idiot? I wasn't like that, I don't know what happened to me, but she was wrong as much as possible, I feel bad, she was everything to me and I caged her. It's been 10 months since ours ended and every moment that passes I feel more screwed up, I had a nice relationship, we broke all the barriers together and I had to ruin it in the worst way possible, it had to hurt a lot, I don't know why we are together First of all, she was wonderful and I am inconsiderate. It all started with that mouth guitar contest, she showed her passion for selling me and it was fair. From that moment I became interested in her, we had some wedding guitar sessions and from those talks, appointments and beautiful moments ours was born, after a while she wanted to make it public, at first I accepted but then I got angry and put what the rest of the trolls would say about Minuet's feelings.

I would like to talk to her, resolve things and go back to how it was before, but she probably would not accept, wise decision, I would not accept either, I liked talking to her and telling her how much I miss her: I even stopped playing guitar with mouth! separation! It wasn't the same without her, my passion for that 'instrument' was what brought us together in the first place, it doesn't feel the same and my heart hurts every time I play, I remember that it comes to mind and she is in everyone. Thanks for reminding me of the shit I did, brain, you are so helpful.

I miss you Minuet!

(...)

Narra Minuet

It was a beautiful day on the crest of the classic, trolls came and went, the sun was shining and majestic classical music enlivened the atmosphere.

But I didn't care about any of that.

She was immersed in my thoughts ... while she played to think better. Lately I have been very distracted and thoughtful, why? More than 10 months ago I broke up with the person I loved in the world, I know it's silly but I think I miss him.

Ours started with that mouth guitar contest where I got all my passion, then we started practicing more together, we went out a little and then we became a couple, I felt very good and for a moment everything was perfect ... even that idiot, I ruined it.

She was ashamed of us and denied me, if she really loved me, it should be presumed not this, I know that it has been a while and I will tell you the truth ... I miss it.

The trolls in the classic are romantic and it is not difficult for us to express what we feel. Many have told me that what I did is okay, that I deserved better, after those talks I made my bed cry, I don't think I would find someone better, in the time we were together he showed that he loved me, and in our last moments together maybe he just got angry and was an idiot because of the nerves, yes, he hurt me, but because of the piano that hurts, but I still can't get it out of my head, I miss him at night he kissed me and let him curl up to sleep, his touch, his silly smile and his rocker air, I also miss his guitar mouth, he was very good, and although at first it was annoying for everyone including me, over time I learned to value and appreciate him, I could play when he was with me everything time and it didn't bother me, it was his passion that brought us together.

I would like to talk to him and fix things, maybe I was inconsiderate by not letting him talk and taking his feelings into account, maybe I was very exaggerated. I would like to fix things, I have not played the guitar with my mouth since we finished, I don't dare, I have tried but memories come to mind, and he is in everyone, reminding me why we are together in the first place. And I realize that this was all very silly.

Sure I won't forgive him like this never happened, but I still wish everything was back to normal. I don't want to get on with my life if Blaze isn't in my future.

I miss you Blaze!  



	3. Nostalgia roses

Nostalgia is a very strong feeling, it makes you miss what you love, it makes you value the true place where you belong, and it makes you cry for the pain of not having that for that person.

That was what Blaze felt, nostalgia, a very great nostalgia.

He had ruined the least relationship he had ever had, a relationship that was not at all toxic and with good feelings, healthy and that anyone would boil with envy, everything was perfect, but like 2 trolls from different tribes their relationship was not very well seen, but when they decided to confront He had ruined it, everything for Val and his stupid gaze, Minuet and Blaze were over and he couldn't feel worse.

Nostalgia and guilt were eating him up, and where he was wasn't helping.

Why?

The rock trolls was on the classic Crest, why ?, he was there to support his friend Demo of his in one of his classical guitar concert. He was wearing long pants, a shirt, a jacket and a bow tie, he was very elegant, the occasion deserved it, Demo had advised him to fix things with Minuet and that was exactly what he would do.

After this shows of course.

After the show he would talk to Minuet and they would be guitar friends, of course he was still in love with her, but after he did, Blaze believed that Minuet would never give him another chance to love her, you are something together in the words of the purple-haired man. He was hoping that Minuet would fly through that door and prayed that he would want to speak.

-Miss Minuet is a pleasure to see you, there is only one chair left, ring there-

Today it seemed that the lover of the mouth guitar was very lucky.

Blaze turned around when he heard the name Minuet and was paralyzed when he saw her after a long time.

The classic trolls wore a mint colored dress and as always her choker, although something did not fit in that accessory.

Blade was blushing a lot when he saw her ex so beautiful and elegant, she was always beautiful but that comment would be saved for later.

Blade was internally startled when he saw her approaching him, he looked from side to side to see if she would feel in another place, to his surprise and misfortune or perhaps to his good luck all the tables were occupied, next to him was the only place free.

´´OK Blaze, Minuet Minuet is going to sit next to her, this is your opportunity to fix things and talk to her, DON'T RUIN IT '' - thought Blaze about to panic

-Excuse me, can I sit with you?- Minuet touched Blaze's shoulder causing him to shiver in surprise.

-H-hi Minnie-

-Ah you are Blaze- the trolls of the classic rolled her eyes with a certain displeasure and a sarcastic tone

-The unique and original hahaha- Blade spoke with his typical cool and confident tone, he knew that his Minnie loved it

-I know you're your Blaze, I would never forget an inconsiderate like you ...

-Hehehe ...- Blaze laughed embarrassed, lowering his ears and sweating with discomfort

-Let's enjoy the show- Minuet sat next to Blaze trying to ignore her

The concion continued and the tension could cut with a knife both wanted to say something, Minuet internally cursed himself, he wanted to talk to him and solve things, he played hard because he did not deserve his forgiveness immediately, the first opportunity is given, the second he was winning, and at the time Blaze had done nothing to forgive him.

-You look beautiful Minnie ...

Blaze put his hand on Minuet's and smiled tenderly but coolly, as a result of this Minuet blushed a little, he wanted to smile at him and tell him how cute and polite he was, but he had to remember what Blaze did not to pounce, she of I really missed him but he had to remain firm.

-You ...- Minuet relaxed and exhaled, she maybe she was being very hard with him- you look very good

Minuet more readily attended to Blaze's outfit.

-Do you still have that suit I gave you? -

-What can I tell you, I like it- Blaze explained, he looked at Minuet more closely and saw her necklace -I see you still have the necklace with a skull charm that I gave you

-I promised you that I would never take it off, I have been using it for the last few months- said Minuet caressing the pendant

\- I know, but I'm surprised you still use it

-Why not use it? - Minuet asked with a slight sad face- you gave it to me the same day that I gave you that suit

-I already know that I gave it to you, when ...

-We are still together- said the former Trolls couple in unison

The 2 looked at each other and saw each other's sad eyes, Blade tried to smile at his cute Minnie, Minuet looked away, wanted to talk to him but had no words, she missed him a lot and nostalgia ate her alive, like talking about something like that after months without speaking.

At that table they only found 2 lovebirds, they were still in love but neither dared to say anything.

The show ended and they both got up to applaud, they looked at each other sideways when it was time they both left without saying anything.

-Those 2 must fix things- Demo was helping to put things away from the concert and was at the same time talking about the odd couple and their discomfort during the show, Dante was all ears

-You are closer to each other- Dante followed him

-You are suggesting that we help them to reconcile- Demo said excitedly

-It's not exactly what I said, but it's a good idea- Dante replied with his typical elegant voice

What will the future hold for these lovebirds ?, only his friends know.


	4. Souvenir guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invisible guitar is the last thing we think of when we remember your ex, right?

-Why should we do this?

One day after the Demo concert, more specifically after Demo and Dante's conversation to put the couple back together, they never imagine what happened.

-I need 2 trolls to do this job while I fight to straighten Val's hair- said Demo

-But ... why ... with him? -Minuet spoke pointing out how upset she was by the presence of her ex

-You are a good team- Dante flew above everyone- that's why we want you to stay here and organize these instruments

-But...

-I knew we could count on you, thank you very much- faster than lightning the 2 classic brothers left there

Today in the classic ridge one of the most uncomfortable moments was being lived. Blaze and Minuet were side by side in what would be a very rare moment, Demo and Dante had called them to organize various instruments and they couldn't be more confused.

This was a good opportunity for Blaze, he could talk to Minuet and as he always did not plan to ruin this opportunity.

-BLAZE COME HERE AND HELP ME! -

(...)

Both trolls were organizing these instruments and Minuet was very focused.

Blaze glanced at her and smiled when he saw that she was still just as beautiful as before, inhaling and exhaling to start a conversation with her.

-Hahaha then ... it's just you and me Minnie- said Blaze trying to sound cool

-Ah if only us- Minuet seemed indifferent

-Hahaha it's great that we're together

-We've talked normally for a while- Minuet said without paying much attention

"What do you count?" Asked Blaze

-I'm organizing instruments with my ex- Minuet answered- that's interesting enough

-Hehehe- Blaze laughed uncomfortably, she kept fixing things and found something that could help this awkward conversation- Hey this brings back memories

"What?" Minuet turned to see what Blaze was saying and was surprised to see what she meant. "Wow."

-It's your mouth guitar-said Blaze holding that invisible instrument

-This brings me back, do you remember?

-How to forget it? when we faced each other on guitar and you beat me, said Blaze

-Hahaha it's true, from that moment you stopped playing the guitar by mouth at all times- Minuet looked at the invisible guitar and memories came to her mind -Do you still play the guitar by mouth? I would like to hear it

-No, I don't touch her anymore- revealed Blaze

That surprised the classic trolls.

-Why not!? - Minuet said astonished- that was your passion

Blade looked away and Minuet gave him a worried look.

-Stop playing guitar by mouth because ... you were gone and I didn't feel comfortable with you

Minuet blushed at her comment, Blaze left her greatest passion for separation from her that was something of a surprise.

-Wow that's cute

-I was an idiot and I denied the most beautiful thing in my life, you and I had something great but I ruined it, I should say Wow it's surprising that you talked to me I thought you hated me- revealed blaze

Minuet sighed and looked at the guitar and remembered everything that happened again.

-I would like to solve everything and go back to how it was before, guitar friends, Blaze continued, but if you hate me I don't think I blame you.

-I don't hate you Blaze- revealed Minuet- I got mad at you and yelled at you, that was wrong

-Of course not, I denied our relationship, I should show off instead of denying- said Blaze

-Yes, you were an idiot- Minuet said- but I still miss you

-I miss you too, it's not the same without you

They both looked at each other and smiled flushed, they still had that spark that made them join in the first place.

-I think we're done- Minuet pulled away a bit and pointed to the instruments all arranged

-I don't know how, we were talking all the time

-Thanks Blaze, this conversation really needed it

-You could say that you were: ABlazeisada- that beautiful moment was ruined by Blaze's reference- Hahaha sorry I couldn't help it

-Hahaha- Minuet laughed, that word brought back memories- don't apologize, I like those words

-Hahaha ... then ... see you later, how about going for a coffee? -Asked Blaze with his typical cool voice

-Mmm, I'll think about it- Minuet replied taking the guitar from his mouth (more like Blaze's, if you remember Blaze gave him the guitar from his mouth)

Minuet left the place and Blaze feasted internally, he was one step away from making up with his Minnie.


	5. Girls talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls help Minuet to know what his heart wants to say

-And then I said: Why don't you take your opinion and go for it ...

-LOL!-

It was a nice night in Poppy's cocoon, it was one of her typical girls nights, Poppy, Val, Holly, Laguna, Smige, R and B, it was the typical group ... with the difference that Minuet joined this party .

The girls were having fun and talking, it goes without saying that after much insistence, Val joined the sleepover again, Laguna joined because he wanted to test a hypothesis and Minuet just wanted to have a change of environment, relax a little and live together but it was useless. ... I kept thinking about Blaze.

What he said the other day made him think that he was really changing ... that he was sorry and that I realized all of that when he heard that he no longer plays the 'instrument' that brought them together in the first place.

He thought that she hated him and was very far from reality, in fact he missed him a lot, the bed was very hard, he already missed Blaze's bed, his crazy smile, his strange and fresh tone, and that guitar mouth, many. I'll say it's irritating, but for Minuet it was music to her eyes and ears.

What he did was hard and she hurt, but time has passed and he seems regretful, another chance was what Minuet thought.

-And your minuet ...

Minuet snapped out of her thoughts and listened to what her friend Poppy was saying about her.

-What's wrong Popy?

-Me? You haven't been looking at anything all night, what's wrong with you? - asked the Queen of Pop

Have you really been thinking that she's your ex for so long? Wow.

-It's nothing Poppy- Minuet replied

"Like nothing?" Poppy exclaimed

-Girl you are more lost than she is blind in the maze, hey- said Holly

-Just thought

-Did you think about what? - Asked Blues

"I was thinking about Blaze," Val snapped suddenly.

-...

-...

-AHHHHHHHHH !!! -

A great shout of happiness was heard from the girls ... respect for Val.

-FOR MY TROLLS, MINUTE !!! -Poppy was very happy with her friend.

-Girl that's great- said R

Minuet hid her face in a pillow, she was blushing.

-Normally I'm not interested in the emotions of stupid trolls, but ... AHHHHH !!!! - shouted Laguna and Val at the same time

-Girls stop ... is it noticeable?

"A little," Holly replied.

-Tell us how this started- Poppy sat next to the other girls- they are all ears

Minuet sighed.

-We had a normal courtship, we loved each other but it was secret and when we say reveal it she denied it and told me that she was crazy- said Minuet

-Wow- said the needle adjusting her glasses

-Then they were together, but did they break up? - asked the yellow funk scientist

-Something like that -said Minuet embarrassed- we broke up and 10 months later she cut herself without getting over it and we still feel the same

-Girl who is very pretty, hey- said Holly moved

-And what happens now? - Chiquilina asks

-She seems to want to fix things, she thinks she hates him and it's the opposite- continued the minuet- I miss him

-I think you did the right thing- Val commented

-Val!

That comment saddened the star student a bit.

-Don't listen to him Minuet- said Laguna

-I did the right thing because I feel so ... empty- Monet took the pendant from her necklace wistfully

-Oh Minuet- poppy approached her to comfort her- ok

-He tried to change and recognized his mistake, even he stopped playing the guitar for me- Minuet pointed out

-Wow- that surprised everyone

-I would like things to go back to the way they were before

-Well, the first chance is won and the second one -Commented Laguna- I am not an expert in this of love, but I think that with her actions that second chance was won

"Well," Minuet thought for a moment, "he's trying hard, but I don't know if he's the same idiot from before."

-It may be that I have no doubt -said Val

-Val!

-It's true, remember we talked about Blaze, I don't know what he saw in the first place.

Minuet thought what Val said, That she saw him in the first place? An image of Blaze formed in his mind and he knew what to answer.

-Ay Val !, sometimes you have to get away to appreciate a work of art -answered the troll of the classic

-And That Means? -The rock trolls didn't understand

-Sometimes you have to see beyond the surface to find the true treasure- Minuet replied- While others see an inconsiderate troll who loves the guitar in his mouth, I see a great troll who gives his soul and passion to the things and the trolls that he loves. He can be an idiot at times, but he repents and gives everything to make amends for his sins.

Val reflected on what the classic troll was saying, he didn't answer, he had closed his mouth.

-Minuet if you really want everything to return to normal, why don't you give it a try- suggested Blues

-That's a good idea- said Minuet

-God you two are so cute- said Poppy

-Yes, we never had a hybrid between classic trolls and rock- said Chiquilina

-I ask to be the godmother! - exclaimed Val

-GIRLS! -

Tomorrow would be a new day, a profound day that Minuet would fix things with Blaze.


	6. But their eyes of love don't see that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Minuet saw Blaze?

While the girls' night was taking place ... In a tavern in the rock cave, Blaze and his friends were getting ready to have a few drinks.

-And it all ended when I link to the bujalgodon- said Gush

-LOL-

Blaze wasn't much different from Minuet right now; his friends were enjoying some drinks, and so was he, if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't stopped thinking about Minuet and what he had said to him.

She didn't hate him, and besides that she missed him, that made him very happy.

Maybe soon Blaze will win Minuet's forgiveness, that would be perfect, to go back to how things were before, both being guitar players and getting along well.

-Hey Blaze what are you thinking? -

That question made troll rock come back to reality, he realized who said that was Demo.

-I just ...- I try to reverse an excuse- I was thinking of new chords

-Really? - Val's representative raised an eyebrow- weren't you thinking of Minuet?

That comment alone was enough to make Blaze blush violently and the others next to him spit out their drinks in surprise.

-Demo !!! - I reproach him for the purple hair

-Hahahaha- this river

-WOW- exclaimed Gust

-MINUT AND BLAZE- Diamantino followed

-I didn't expect that- said Sonoro with his typical velvety voice

-Hehehe- Blaze laughed a little embarrassed

-A classic troll with a rock troll- thought Ramón- that's something new

-Wow old man, how did that happen? - asked Sinte

-First of all, Minuet and I are no longer together- he explained

That was the same mistake that made Minuet and him argue and seconds later finished, he would not repeat it again ... although this time he was right.

-And secondly ... we had a relationship but I ruined it ...

That was more surprising.

-Wow friend- Sinte approached him- I never imagined that

-What happened? - Gust asked- I saw them with a lot of chemistry on stage

-Okay...

Blaze went on to tell the whole story of him with Minuet, how happy they were and how he had screwed up.

After that talk the boys only had one question ... What the fuck did Minuet see Blaze?

-Blade friend, your love story is charming and your plan for her and you to make peace is more brilliant -Commented Ramón

-But we have a question- continued Sonoro

-What did Minuet see in you? - they all wondered

That made Blaze a bit sad, his own friends were calling him ugly in a few words, but, thinking about the question a bit, it was true, what did Minuet see in him?

-Guys, I didn't like that comment ... but you're right, what did she see in me?

The boys looked at him with the face of: I told you!

-I'm not serious -he said- I'm not beautiful, look at my nose, my mouth and I am somewhat overweight

-Your clothes- said Sinte

"I can be stubborn, inconsiderate, and romantic to please my own ego," Blaze said.

-Don't forget that you've broken his heart- Gust reminded him

-But still she misses him and she loves him- said Demo

-His love for hers is deaf and blind- said Sonoro

Everyone present looked to Sonoro for him to explain.

-Let me explain -Sound cleared his throat- Despite what Blaze has done and what he will do in the future, Minuet continues to love him because she is in love. Blaze can have a million flaws and Minuet knows it, but even with all that she loves him, she doesn't see she can see the folds or the flaws, she loves you. It is her philosophy, to love you without measure, that is what we funk trolls call it, deaf and blind love.

-Awww- said the others

That was so cute, Blaze knew it, he felt the same about her too.

-I also feel the same for her, she can make one and a thousand mistakes and I will continue to love her- said Blaze

-Aww Blaze- said Diamantino- in Minut's eyes you are perfect, precious

-I'm her pretty boy -said Blaze with pride- I'm like her opera, and, although I don't deserve it ... I love her in a very direct way

-Awwwwww

-Hola?

Everyone went blank when they recognized that voice, they turned their heads ... IT WAS MINUET!

The guitar lover's blood ran cold and the others were uncomfortable.

-My.mi-minuet! - Blaze stuttered- what are you doing here?

-I came to look for you -he answered

-A moment since when are you there? - asked Ramon

"Since Blaze said he feels the same way about me," he replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

-What were you looking for me for? -

-Can we ... talk in private? -

That comment took the poor purple hair by surprise

Po-of course- I answer

-Very good, come with me- said that Minuet flew towards the exit

Blaze sicio not before being the victim of a mockery ...

-Uhhhh- say his friend making fun of him

-Silence- whisper

-Blaze! -Minuet shouted already at the exit

-I'm coming Minnie !!! -

And they left place ...


End file.
